Trust
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: one-shot. Rey has trust issues. Will his inability to give himself completely to another human being affect his relationship with Dave?


"Rey, baby I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to be there, honest."

"It doesn't matter Dave! Who cares if you knew she would be there. The fact is that she was there and you decided to give her the attention she so desperately craves from you. You let yourself buy into her act, again!"

I rubbed my temples and continued to pace the small area of my hotel room. Another fight with Dave, the man I'm supposedly in love with. He claims that there is nothing going on between him and his frequent ex Melina, but I know better than that.

He sat down on the edge of the tiny mattress and began to curse under his breath. I ignored him and continued to dwell on my thoughts.

Dave and I have been together for almost 7 years, mostly on and off. We recently got back together, under the promise that I'd marry him. Whenever Dave and I would split, he'd always found someone to fill the temporary void I'd left him, usually with a woman, occasionally with a man. I, on the other hand, tend to just remain single, except for the brief moment I had with John Cena recently, someone Dave absolutely despises with every fiber of his being.

"Rey just let me—"

"NO! There's nothing you can say really. I don't know why I got back together with you if this is what I should have expected from you."

"NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND HER!"

"You expect me to believe that Dave? Really? How stupid—"

"You're not stupid Rey."

"Yeah? Well, I feel like I am for getting back together with you."

"Don't say that, please."

"Fuck you Dave."

I went to leave the room but Dave stood up and blocked my path.

I just stood and shook my head. Dave and I were at a gala in DC, Dave's hometown. It was a charity event for Parkinson's disease. We went on behalf of the WWE, along with some other wrestlers and divas. To my dismay, Melina was there. She and Dave had a rocky past, similar to ours. When Dave and I would break up, he'd somehow always found his way into her bed. He said it was just sex and that he didn't love her but I thought otherwise.

To be honest I didn't care who Dave decided to be with during our 'Downtime', but I didn't want him choosing her. I just felt some sort of strong bond between them. Eventually Dave and I would get back together, but the longer he stayed with her, the more concerned I was that one day I'd lose him to her forever.

I went and sat on the edge of the bed and kept my head down.

"There's nothing you can do Dave. To be honest it's not even the fact you fucked her at the event—"

"I DIDN'T FUCK HER! Jesus Rey when are you going to get it through your head that I'm through with her, for good this time."

"Oh like last time? Or the time before that?"

"That was different…"

"How so Dave?"

"Don't forget the fact that you're the one who always leaves Rey, not me. I've not once broken up with you. You're the one who keeps leaving me for whatever reason."

"I…ugh. Whatever Dave."

He was right. I always broke things off with Dave. I didn't'know why to be honest. Maybe I wanted things to end badly between us…

Dave came over and sat next to me, placing his massive hand on my thigh. I shivered. Dave's touch always made me stir.

"Please Rey baby, don't do this. Don't ruin this. You and I are to be married soon. Don't you want that? I do."

"I don't know what I want anymore Dave. I just can't get past you and her being together. Why is it when we break up—"

"You mean when you dump me Rey..."

I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, why is it that you quickly hop into someone else's bed? Why can't you just stay single like I do?"

"You didn't stay single this last time did you Rey? You had a thing with Cena didn't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh so it's ok for you to be upset with me about being with Melina—"

"And Kelly, Shelly, Eve, and Evan, Jeff, Adam, Cody—"

"Alright Rey I get it!"

"Dave I just want this to stop. I don't want to have to keep going through this again. We should just call off the wedding."

He stood up and looked down at me with fury in his eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? GOD I SHOULDN'T BE SO SURPRISE THAT YOU WOULD PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS. DO YOU HATE YOURSELF SO MUCH REY THAT YOU WOULD CONSTANTLY DENY YOURSELF HAPPINESS WITH THE PERSON WHO LOVES YOU THE MOST IN THIS WORLD?"

"I…"

"No just stop Rey. Ever since we first met and I asked you out on a date, you constantly rejected me, even though you knew you wanted to be with me. You always find the most ridiculous excuse to break up with me. Why? Why do you do that to yourself, to me, to us?"

Tears began to flood my eyes. I couldn't see straight. Maybe Dave was right, maybe he was telling the truth about how I felt about things.

"I wanna play you something Rey." Dave said. He pulled out his cellphone and began pressing buttons. A few seconds later I heard Melina's voice.

"Hi Davey. You still trying to start a WONDERFUL and FABULOUS life with your Mexican delight are you? It will never happen, not as long as I'm breathing. You and I belong with each other, that's the way it should be. Rejecting me at the Gala event in DC was a very unwise move on your part and I will make sure you regret it. He wouldn't have found out Dave. I can keep secrets. When you and Rey break up again, give me a call. TTYL."

I was at a loss for words.

"She and I didn't hookup that night Rey…I tried to tell you."

"Dave…"

"But you know what? It doesn't matter right? I mean you want to break up with me again don't you?"

"No, no I don't. Dave I just—"

"Rey, I get things have been rocky between us and yes I have found comfort in the arms of others while we weren't together, but I NEVER, not once cheated on you. You need to believe that. You need to trust me."

"You're right. I'm just so confused."

Dave placed his hands softly on either side of my face and leaned down, placing a light and sweet kiss on my lips. After a few seconds, he stood back up and smiled.

"I love you. Please, don't leave me. I need you."

I stared up at him. His eyes began to water, a rare occurrence indeed. I need to stop doing this to myself. Dave isn't a bad guy, he's a wonderful man, the man that wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I need to forget my bitter past and move forward with him. I can't keep pushing away people who show the slightest bit of interest in me, especially Dave. He's my soulmate. I can't lose him.

"I love you too Dave. I want us to be together."

Dave beamed with delight as he grabbed by waist and hoisted me up, spinning us around in circles. We tumbled on the bed giggling and kissing one another in various places. This feels right, so natural in its purity. I trust him, more importantly, I trust myself.


End file.
